


Demostraciones de cariño entre humanas y turianos

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Garrus le gusta el pelo de Shepard. Y a Shepard le gusta todo de Garrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demostraciones de cariño entre humanas y turianos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Amor interespecies del bonito.

-Garrus… -rio Shepard. Estaban solos en su camarote, y tenían que reconocer que habían bebido quizás más de lo recomendable. O mucho, mucho más.

-¿Sí, Sheparrrrd? –Garrus siempre se atascaba con las erres cuando iba bebido de más. Sin duda alguna, se habían pasado con el brandy, el vino y el whisky. Shepard estaba segura de que, en realidad, se habían bebido todas las botellas de alcohol que guardaban en la cocina; aunque lo cierto era que Shepard no recordaba por qué. Aunque la intención de Shepard había sido decir otra cosa, cambió de idea y reformuló su frase:

-¿Qué estábamos celebrando?

Frunció el ceño intentando recordar, pero fue en vano. ¡Mucho tenían que haber bebido para dejarla en ese estado! Shepard vio que Garrus arrugaba las aletas laterales, en ese gracioso gesto que siempre la invitaba a reír; e inevitablemente comenzó a carcajearse, para extrañeza de su pareja, que la miró sobresaltado.

-¿De qué te rrries ahora? –preguntó con su voz gutural y jodidamente sexy.

-De-de-de nada –siguió Shepard, y lo cierto es que le duró un buen rato el ataque. Cuando terminó todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, y tuvo que acostarse sobre el regazo de Garrus para no caer de bruces al suelo-. Dime, dime. ¿Qué celebrábamos?

-Crrreo que era…. ¡Era mi hermana! –exclamó Garrus. Shepard se incorporó de repente, entusiasmada-. ¡Eso es!

-¡Es verdad, era por Solana y tu padre, que nos han dicho que estaban a salvo! –exclamó Shepard, y se puso de pie de un salto.

Craso error.

La mezcla de las bebidas y el levantarse tan repentinamente puso todo su mundo patas arriba. Gracias a su entrenamiento marcial logró llegar trastabillando hacia el baño antes de hacer un estropicio en su propia habitación. Garrus se incorporó lentamente y fue a esperarle a la puerta; y como un caballero la acompañó hasta la cama, donde ambos se recostaron abrazados.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el turiano en su oído. Shepard asintió.

-¿Es posible que haya bebido de tu licor turiano? –se preguntó. Tras haber evacuado un poco recordaba una vaga escena en la que Shepard le había robado a Garrus su chupito y se lo había bebido de un trago. ¿Iba tan borracha que no había previsto las consecuencias? ¡Madre de dios!

-Es posible –concedió él, que tampoco estaba mucho mejor.

Recostados sobre las sábanas, Garrus comenzó a acariciar distraídamente las hebras de cabello pelirrojo de Shepard, que se esparcían sobre la cama. Shepard cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Aquella sensación era siempre incomparable. Shepard nunca pensó que podría llegar a enamorarse de un turiano; aunque la realidad era que Shepard jamás se vio enamorándose de ninguna persona, alien o humana, debido a que su vida había sido siempre la Alianza. Pero estar con Garrus era tan natural como respirar, y se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella si no se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo, de su compañero y camarada.

Desde luego, no se cogería esas borracheras tan mortales… pero luchar para salvar la galaxia valdría un poquito menos la pena.

Su cuerpo se fue relajando ante el suave toque de Garrus, al que le encantaba jugar con su pelo, y de repente recordó la frase con la que había querido comenzar la conversación y que se había quedado a medias.

-Garrus… -volvió a reír-. Sé que no te lo digo a menudo, pero me encantan tus escamas. Y tampoco soy imparcial al resto de ti.

Garrus no supo qué contestar ante las risas de su pareja. Ambos recordaban muy bien aquella cita en el bar, donde él, un pelín borracho, le había dicho exactamente lo mismo refiriéndose a su pelo. Al final se unió a la risa de Shepard y la noche pasó rápida entre risas, besos y otras demostraciones de cariño, bastante bien llevadas para ser una humana y un turiano.


End file.
